Fireworks
by Futomaki12
Summary: Sayo adalah seorang fotografer jalanan yang menetap di kota kecil untuk beberapa saat. Ketika ia masuk ke dalam Kafe Hazawa dan mengenal sang anak pemilik kafe, hidupnya seakan berubah.


((Author cuma mindahin dari site sebelah doang kok HAHAHA))

Februari kemaren kesambet terus jadi ini terus... yowes lanjut nulis malah jebol 5k lmfao

* * *

Klik. Klik. Klik.

Bunyi _shutter_ terdengar berkali-kali. Ia pindah, lalu potret, lalu berpindah lagi, dan potret lagi. Ia Sayo Hikawa, seorang fotografer jalanan yang sekarang tengah berada di Suwa untuk berburu foto. Perempuan berambut _teal_ itu terus menerus memotret bagian-bagian kota kecil itu tanpa satupun yang terlewat. Terlihat sedikit orang yang tengah berjalan di trotoar, termasuk dirinya. Hanya angin sepoi-sepoi yang menemaninya berburu foto di bawah langit jingga tak berujung. Ia terlihat sedikit lelah, mungkin karena dirinya sudah bolak-balik menyusuri kota berdanau ini sedari siang dan hanya mengandalkan air minum dari mesin penjual otomatis dan makanan siap saji seperti _zaru soba_ khas Nagano dengan harga bersahabat dari minimarket.

Ketika sudah mendapat sudut foto yang baik, perlahan ia memfokuskan pandangannya, dan jemarinya secara otomatis menekan tombol di atas kamera DSLR miliknya. Suara 'klik' pun terdengar lagi.

Namun, beberapa saat setelah ia memotret pintu masuk _Suwa Taisha Shimosha Akimiya_, perempuan itu segera merogoh tasnya dan menutup lensa kameranya. Perutnya sudah mulai berteriak. Ia kembali lapar.

Sayo berbalik arah dan berjalan menyusuri trotoar sepi yang sedikit menurun. Lalu, dirinya pergi menuju ke depan sebuah bangunan bercat cokelat kayu. Bangunan itu adalah sebuah kafe yang letaknya bersebalahan dengan danau. Papan kayu di depannya bertuliskan _Hazawa Cafe _dengan logo cangkir kopi di sampingnya. Tidak lama kemudian, ia mendorong pintu masuk dan bel kecil berbunyi.

"Selamat da— oh, Sayo-san ternyata! Selamat sore! Sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanmu?"

Ia disambut hangat oleh seorang pelayan berambut cokelat pendek yang baru saja menaruh secangkir kopi di meja pembeli. Sayo mengangguk, kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah jendela yang mengarah langsung ke danau. Usai melayani pengunjung lain, sang pelayan pergi menuju mejanya.

"Hazawa-san, aku pesan seperti biasa."

"Secangkir kopi hitam dengan kentang goreng berukuran jumbo?"

"Ya."

Pelayan itu tersenyum. Ia pergi menuju dapur untuk segera membuatkan pesanan milik Sayo. Hazawa-san, Tsugumi Hazawa nama panjangnya, biasanya tidak membuatkan makanan untuk pengunjung kafe. Paling paling, ia pun hanya menuangkan segelas air minum gratis untuk pengunjung yang datang. Namun, beda cerita ketika Tsugumi melayani Sayo.

Sayo adalah pengunjung tetap di kafe ini. Kafe ini menawarkan pemandangan danau yang dikelilingi pegunungan serta kelap-kelip lampu yang berasal dari bangunan-bangunan di seberangnya ketika berkunjung di sore hingga malam hari sebelum tutup sehingga Sayo nyaman untuk berlama-lama di sana. Karena sudah menjadi pelanggan tetap, ia berkenalan dengan Tsugumi, pelayan di kafe itu sekaligus anak tunggal dari pemilik kafe. Jika dirinya tidak ada pekerjaan rumah, ia tidak segan membantu orang tuanya menjalankan kafe. Tsugumi sendirilah yang memuat percakapan pertama kali saat itu kepada Sayo.

"Secangkir kopi hitam dan kentang goreng berukuran jumbo. Silakan dinikmati, Sayo-san!" katanya sembari memegang nampan. Sayo lalu mengeluarkan laptopnya dan menyalakannya. Ia kemudian merogoh tasnya untuk mengeluarkan kameranya, dan mengambil _memory card_nya untuk memindahkan berbagai foto yang ia jepret tadi agar tersimpan di laptopnya sehingga dirinya bisa kembali bekerja mencari foto untuk menghidupi kehidupannya besok.

"Bagaimana hasil potretmu, Sayo-san?"

"Aku tadi memotret beberapa bagian dari _Suwa Taisha Shimosha Akimiya_ serta sudut kota. Sedikit melelahkan," jawabnya sembari mengambil dua potongan kentang goreng yang tak lama kemudian ia makan. "Kadang aku berpikir untuk segera mengadakan pameran. Namun, kurasa dengan foto-foto di folder ini rasanya tidak cukup."

"Maksud Sayo-san tidak cukup?"

Sayo mengambil cangkir kopinya dan menyeruputnya. "Kurang hidup."

Tsugumi sedikit mengangguk sembari berkata "oh begitu" ketika mendengar jawaban Sayo.

"Aku sebenarnya ada ide, tapi sedikit sulit terealisasikan," lanjutnya.

Ia memiliki dua sahabat yang bisa dijadikan model fotografinya. Yang pertama Lisa Imai. Lisa merupakan seorang gal yang menyukai mode yang sekarang sedang di Paris untuk mendalami mode-mode terkini. Dan yang kedua Yukina Minato, seorang penyanyi solo terkemuka dan dulu sempat dikenal sebagai _Lone-Wolf Songstress_ karena membuang semua tawaran dari banyak agensi talenta dan malah memilih untuk melakukan segalanya sendirian. Mereka sahabat Sayo sejak SMA, tetapi sembilan tahun berjalan dan mereka sekarang sudah berada di jalan kehidupannya masing-masing dan sibuk.

"Kalau Sayo-san sedang kesulitan, beritahu aku. Mungkin aku bisa bantu."

"Terima kasih, Hazawa-san. Akan kuberitahu jika aku butuh sesuatu."

Waktu semakin berjalan. Langit jingga yang sedari tadi menutup kota Suwa sekarang berubah menjadi hitam pekat. Kafe Hazawa sebentar lagi tutup. Maka dari itu, Sayo pamit pulang setelah membayar pesanannya kepada Tsugumi. Apartemen kecil yang ia sewa jaraknya hanya satu stasiun dari sini, tetapi letaknya lebih selatan. Karena itu, Sayo segera bergegas menuju stasiun Shimo-Suwa untuk segera turun ke stasiun Kami-Suwa yang berada di seberang danau agar tidak pulang telat. Sayo ingin saja nekat untuk berjalan kaki, tapi ide tersebut ia tepis karena terlalu bahaya.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan kaki, pada akhirnya Sayo tiba di apartemennya. Apartemen tersebut terlihat tua, tetapi masih layak ditempati.

"Aku pulang."

Sayo lekas melepas serta menaruh sepatu ketsnya di dekat pintu masuk. Ruangannya tipe studio dengan susunan minimalis; rak kayu menjadi pembatas tempat tidur dan tempat untuk menonton televisi -atau lebih tepatnya, ruang keluarga-. Ada pula gitar akustik yang terdapat di sudut ruangan. Di samping sofa, terdapat dapur dengan peralatan seadanya. Kamar mandinya tidak jauh dari ruang tidur.

Sebenarnya masih ada apartemen yang lebih bagus dari ini, tetapi dirinya tidak ingin merogoh kocek besar. Lagipula, ini bukan Tokyo. Ia bisa menekan pengeluarannya sehingga uangnya tetap terjaga.

Sayo kemudian langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Entah mau dibawa ke mana foto-foto ini. Ia merasa seisi foldernya kurang hidup, kurang 'wah' di matanya. Dasar perfeksionis.

Sebenarnya ada satu nama selain Lisa dan Yukina yang terbesit di pikirannya. Namun, ia menghindarinya. Ia tidak ingin adik kembarnya repot, tapi...

"...lebih baik kutelepon saja."

Sayo membuka tasnya dan mengambil telepon genggamnya. Ia segera membuka aplikasi pesan instan dan mengetik nama adik kembarnya. Kemudian, dirinya menekan tombol panggil.

Ide yang buruk, tapi di saat yang sama juga baik.

Dan sudah Sayo duga, teleponnya langsung diangkat. Tidak pernah berubah.

"_Wah kakak! Halo! Tumben sekali menelepon!"_

Ah, sudah lama sekali tidak mendengar suara Hina yang amat bersemangat itu, batinnya.

"Hina?"

"_Ada apa, kak?"_

"Aku... boleh minta tolong?"

"_Minta tolong?"_

Sayo menarik napas.

"Hina, apa kamu bisa menjadi model fotografiku?"

Terdengar teriakan "eeeeeeh?!" dari seberang sana.

"…"

"_Kak. Aku sangat, sangat, saaaaaangat ingin menjadi modelmu. Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, tapi..."_

"Tapi?"

"_Pastel Palettes sedang sibuk, aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa apa tidak..."_ jawab Hina dengan nada sedih, _"Sebentar lagi aku live."_

Sayo menghela napas. "Jangan paksakan dirimu jika tidak bisa."

"_Yah... yasudahlah... Padahal aku sangat ingin menemui kakak…"_

"Kalau begitu, selamat malam Hina. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"_Selamat malam, kak. Aku mencintaimu."_

Sayo menutup teleponnya. Ia mengisi baterai ponselnya, mandi, dan segera tidur karena ratu malam sudah menunjukkan sosoknya di balik tirai.

* * *

Esoknya, Sayo pergi keluar apartemennya sem bari membawa tas berisi laptop dan kamera yang biasa ia pakai. Ia hanya memakai setelan kasual dengan t-shirt putih, ikatan kemeja kotak-kotak di pinggulnya, serta celana bahan yang dipadu dengan sepatu kets hitamnya. Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, ia tiba di Kami-Suwa dan pergi menuju Shimo-Suwa. Ia tidak berburu foto hari ini, tetapi...

Ya, ke mana lagi selain pergi ke Kafe Hazawa.

Ia mendorong pintu kaca itu dan suara lonceng tanda seseorang masuk kembali terdengar. Sekarang masih pukul setengah dua belas. Tsugumi masih bersekolah. Karena itu, batang hidungnya tak terlihat di kala dirinya masuk.

Sayo memesan kue _black forest_, kentang goreng jumbo, serta secangkir kopi hitam. Ia juga mengeluarkan laptopnya dan segera membuka _software _pengedit gambarnya. Ia langsung suntuk. Pandangannya tertuju kepada layar laptop sembari melahap kue yang dipesannya hingga tidak terasa jam demi jam berlalu dan langit kembali berwarna jingga muda.

Klinting klinting!

"Aku pulang!"

"Selamat datang kembali, Tsugumi. Ayo taruh tasmu di atas dan turun lagi untuk bantu ibu di kafe."

Sayo menoleh ke pintu masuk ketika terdengar suara Tsugumi. Terlihat Tsugumi mengangguk sembari menaiki tangga yang kemungkinan besar menuju ke rumah milik keluarga Hazawa. Sayo kembali suntuk di depan laptop seraya berpikir siapa lagi orang yang bisa dijadikannya model untuk fotonya. Hina coret, ia sibuk dengan grup idolnya dan terus terang ia tidak ingin membebani adik kembarnya. Yukina coret, kemungkinan besar ia menolak. Lisa coret dua kali, tidak mungkin tiba-tiba ia setuju dan langsung terbang ke Jepang begitu saja.

Siapa lagi ya, pikirnya sambil memangku dagunya dengan telapak tangan.

Sayo kembali memesan kentang goreng berukuran jumbo agar bisa kembali berpikir. Kentang goreng sudah mendarah daging di tubuhnya. Kentang goreng dapat membuatnya berpikir lancar.

"Apa lebih baik minta tolong Hazawa-san ya..."

Tsugumi memiliki postur tubuh yang kecil, tetapi di mata Sayo, ia gadis yang anggun.

Sayo kembali melahap kentang gorengnya. Tsugumi mengenakan terusan putih dengan _floppy straw_, berjalan bersamanya mengitari Suwa, lalu tersenyum ke kamera...

Harus 'kah? Jujur saja ia tidak mau membebani gadis SMA ini.

"...yo-san. Sayo-san."

"Eh, uh, ya?" Sayo tercengung ketika melihat sebuah tangan melambai-lambai di depan matanya.

"Kamu daritadi bengong saja melihat ke arah danau."

Sayo menoleh ke arah Tsugumi. Ia benar-benar berharap Tsugumi setuju akan tawarannya.

Hanya dirinya yang tersisa.

Semua sahabat dan adiknya sudah di kehidupan sibuk mereka masing-masing.

Ia tidak punya banyak kenalan lain selain Lisa, Yukina, dan adik kembarnya, Hina. Ia bukan tipe orang yang _social butterfly_ layaknya Lisa yang tiba-tiba bisa mendapat kenalan baru dalam sekejap mata.

"Anu... Hazawa-san. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan."

Tsugumi memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Ada apa, Sayo-san?"

"Hazawa-san, apa Jumat ini kamu kosong?"

Tsugumi mengangguk. "Um. Aku kosong. Beberapa temanku sibuk kerja sambilan jadi kita tidak pergi ke mana-mana. Sekolahku akan pulang lebih awal."

Sayo menghela napas.

"Apa... apa kamu ingin menjadi model fotografiku?"

Lawan bicaranya tertegun. "Eh, aku?"

Sayo mengangguk. "Temanku tinggal di Paris, dan satu lagi seorang penyanyi yang sedang naik daun. Jadi, tidak mungkin aku meminta salah satu dari mereka. Tidak perlu menjawab langsung. Aku tunggu jawabanmu sampai nanti malam. Aku... tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi yang kukenal dekat selain dirimu saat ini. Tolong bantu aku, Hazawa-san."

* * *

Teeet. Teeet.

Satu pesan masuk ke dalam aplikasi pesan instannya. Sayo yan g saat itu tengah berbaring di ranjangnya segera meraih ponselnya di meja ketika mendengarnya berdering. Dari Tsugumi.

Tsugu : Sayo-saaan

Tsugu : Aku ingin membantumu!

Sayo langsung mengetik.

Sayo H. : Terima kasih. Aku sangat bersyukur atas jawabanmu.

Tsugu : Apa yang harus kukenakan?

Sayo H. : Seragam sekolahmu juga tidak apa-apa. Apa harus kujemput besok di Haneoka?

Tsugu : Boleh! Sekolahku besok keluar pukul 12.30

Sayo H. : Baik. Kalau begitu selamat malam, Hazawa-san.

Tsugu : Selamat malam, Sayo-san! Sampai jumpa besok!

Selesai menjawab Tsugumi, Sayo kembali mengisi baterai ponsel serta kameranya, mematikan lampu meja, dan segera tidur menyambut hari esok.

Jumatnya, ia terbangun pukul delapan pagi. Sayo masih dapat berbenah terlebih dahulu di apartemennya, mandi, dan membuat sarapan berupa _tamago-kake gohan_ karena cara pembuatannya cukup sederhana. Nasi, telur, dan sedikit bumbu kecap, selesai.

Sayo mengambil ransel yang sedikit lebih besar karena membawa lensa lain. Lalu, dikenakannya sepatu kets putih karena serasi dengan setelan baju lengan pendek putihnya serta legging hitamnya.

Sekolah Tsugumi ada di bagian Shimosuwa, berada dekat dengan _Suwa Taisha Shimosha Akimiya_. Sayo tidak perlu terburu-buru karena sekarang masih pukul setengah dua belas. Dan khusus hari ini, ia menyewa mobil dari rental yang letaknya tak jauh dari apartemennya agar mudah menuju lokasi-lokasi yang sulit dijangkau karena masalah jarak seperti Taman Tateishi.

Sayo menjalankan mobilnya. Ia melesat menuju SMA Haneoka yang berada di Shimosuwa. Jaraknya hanya sekitar empat setengah kilometer jauhnya. Lalu lintas Suwa tidak padat merayap layaknya kota metropolitan besar seperti Tokyo, makanya ia dapat dengan cepat tiba di kota kecil Shimosuwa. Sampai di sana, ia memarkirkan mobilnya di lahan parkir yang tidak jauh dari SMA Haneoka.

Tiba di pintu gerbang Haneoka, ia hanya berdiri di sana, menunggu suara langkah pantofel dari sang gadis berambut cokelat pendek itu terdengar.

* * *

"Semuanya lihat deh ke sana."

Tsugumi baru saja selesai menukar sepatu dalam ruangannya menjadi pantofel cokelat yang biasa ia kenakan untuk ke sekolah. Ia sekarang bersama keempat temannya berjalan menuju pintu gerbang, tetapi tiba-tiba temannya yang berambut pastel itu menunjuk ke samping gerbang.

"Tumben sekali ada yang sedang menunggu di gerbang. Biasanya 'kan hanya ada siswa-siswi Haneoka saja," lanjutnya. Yang lain -kecuali Tsugumi- mengangguk.

"Kira-kira siapa ya? Hii-chan, kamu tahu?"

"Ya makanya itu aku komentar, Mocaaa."

"Tsugu, kenapa daritadi kamu diam saja?"

Pandangan Tsugumi tidak putus dari sosok tinggi dengan baju putih berlengan pendek itu. Ia tidak sadar bahwa temannya yang sedari tadi berjalan di sampingnya melambai-lambai tangannya ke depan wajahnya hingga temannya yang satu lagi menekan-nekan pipinya.

"Tsugu? Hei, Tsuguuu."

"Eh? Maaf aku melamun..."

"Tsugumi, kamu kenal dia?" tanya temannya lagi, kali ini dari gadis dengan poni yang ia cat dengan warna merah tua, "Kamu memerhatikannya terus."

"U, uh, ya semacam itu."

"Siapa dia? Kenalanmu? Saudaramu? Atau jangan-jangan-"

Tsugumi menggeleng-geleng. Wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah kemerahan. "Bu-bukan seperti itu, Tomoe-chan! Ia pelanggan Kafe Hazawa. Ia sedang menungguku."

Temannya dengan rambut _ivory_ mulai memasang wajah meledek. "Ooooh pelanggan ya, Tsugu? Dia pelanggan, dia menunggumu, dan menjemputmu, lalu apa lagi? 'Masa hanya sebatas pe-lang-ga-n?"

"Mencurigakan sekali..."

"Tidak-tidak! Jangan curigai Sayo-san!" serunya, "Sayo-san adalah orang yang baik. Ia terlihat dingin, jujur saja, tetapi hatinya tulus dan ia pekerja keras!"

"Wow wow, Tsugu, tenang. Tapi begini, kalau ia macam-macam denganmu, segera hubungi kita."

Tsugumi tersenyum mendengar temannya. Mereka semua orang-orang yang baik. Ia bersyukur telah mengenal mereka sejak lama. "Um. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya, Tomoe-chan! Aku harus pergi sekarang. Sayo-san menungguku, sampai jumpa nanti!"

Tsugumi pamit untuk meninggalkan teman-temannya lebih dahulu. Ia berjalan menuju tempat perempuan tinggi itu berdiri. Sayo telah menunggunya. Tidak enak jika dirinya membuat Sayo menunggu lebih lama lagi di bawah terik matahari musim panas yang silau ini.

"Sayo-san! Selamat siang!"

"Selamat siang, Hazawa-san. Apa kamu ingin makan siang dulu? Aku tidak ingin kamu kelaparan nanti."

"Boleh. Ingin makan kue di kafeku dulu? Ibuku hari ini memanggang kue dengan resep baru. Kamu boleh mencobanya, Sayo-san!" ajaknya, "Oh ya, nanti aku tidak perlu pakai seragam. Aku pakai pakaian lain saja."

"Dengan senang hati," responnya, "Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini aku menyewa mobil. Kita bisa ke kafemu dengan cepat. Ayo ikut aku ke parkiran."

Tsugumi lantas mengikuti Sayo berjalan ke lahan parkir. Terlihat sebuah Toyota Allion dengan warna silver metalik terparkir di bawah pepohonan. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil diikuti oleh Sayo. Setelah itu, Sayo langsung mengemudikan mobilnya menuju Kafe Hazawa yang berada tidak jauh dari sana. Tiba di sana, Sayo memarkir mobilnya di parkiran kecil yang sudah disediakan di samping bangunan kafe.

"Aku pulang."

"Selamat siang."

Mereka masuk ke Kafe Hazawa. Sayo menunggu di bagian kafe, sementara Tsugumi naik ke lantai atas untuk berganti baju.

"Kira-kira pakai yang mana ya..."

Tsugumi membuka lemari pakaiannya. Terlihat beberapa baju terusan, rok, dan beberapa pakaian lain. Ia mulai memilih-milih pakaian yang cocok untuk musim ini. Sesekali ia mengambil pakaian yang tergantung dan bercermin sambil berpikir apakah cocok atau tidak.

"Ah, mungkin yang ini...?"

Ia mengambil sebuah blouse putih polos dan jumper dress abu-abu bermotif bunga, lengkap dengan legging hitam. Sebuah tatanan pakaian yang simpel tetapi cocok untuk musim ini.

"Aku jadi ingin tahu apakah Sayo-san suka atau tidak..."

Ia ingin mencoba membuat kesan yang baik. Ini Sayo. Tsugumi tidak ingin mengecewakannya.

Jujur saja, hatinya berdegup kencang ketika berada di dekat Sayo.

Perasaan apa itu?

Bagaimana caranya ia mengeluarkan segala titik-titik emosi itu yang tersimpan jauh dalam lubuk hatinya?

"Apa... Sayo-san memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku?"

* * *

Selesai makan bersama di kafe, mereka pergi ke tujuan pertama: Taman Kohan di pinggir danau Suwa. Sayo memarkirkan mobilnya di lahan parkir terdekat dan berjalan bersama Tsugumi menuju taman pinggir danau itu. Tsugumi lalu duduk di salah satu tempat duduk yang mirip batu di sudut taman.

"Ikuti arahanku ya, Hazawa-san."

Tsugumi mengangguk saja. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu paham mengenai seluk beluk pemodelan, tetapi ia akan berusaha demi Sayo.

Sayo memfokuskan matanya lewat _viewfinder_ dan memberi aba-aba "3... 2... 1..." sebelum menekan tombol _shutter_.

Klik. Klik. Klik. Klik.

"Bagus... Bagus..."

Klik. Klik. Klik. Klik.

"Jangan kaku. Satu, dua, tiga."

Ia menambah beberapa jepretan lagi.

"Bagian ini selesai. Ayo kita ke sana."

Sayo mengajak Tsugumi pergi ke jalan setapak yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka mengambil foto sebelumnya.

"Hazawa-san, tolong bergaya layaknya kamu sedang berjalan membelakangiku. Pandanganmu menghadap ke rindangnya pohon. Atur ekspresimu senatural mungkin."

"Be...gini?"

Tsugumi mencoba mengikuti arahan Sayo. Ketika angin kecil berhembus, Sayo segera menekan tombol _shutter_ beberapa kali. Selesai memotret, Sayo melihat ke galeri. Wajahnya yang sedari tadi lurus tiba-tiba sedikit merona merah. Ia merasa bahwa Tsugumi di sini indah sekali. Rambutnya sedikit tertiup angin dan ia berhasil memotretnya dengan baik.

"Sayo-san, ada apa? Kenapa diam saja?"

Sadar dipanggil oleh Tsugumi, Sayo menggeleng. "Ti-tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja... ekspresi dan pose Hazawa-san di sini pas sekali. Aku menyukainya," jawabnya. Sayo lalu melempar senyum kepada Tsugumi sebelum akhirnya mereka melanjutkan aktivitas pemotretan lagi.

"Aku mengharapkan momen ini terus ada, tapi... tidak, tidak bisa. Aku harus kembali," batinnya.

* * *

Matahari senja memancarkan cahaya jingga, mencoba menembus sela-sela awan hingga berakhir terpantul ke cermin raksasa yang berada di tengah kota. Burung-burung beterbangan di angkasa, menikmati angin sore yang berhembus dari arah pegunungan yang menciptakan suasana sore hari yang sejuk di kala musim panas. Sayo telah mengitari beberapa tempat di Suwa bersama Tsugumi. Tateshina menjadi favoritnya. Sayo mendapat foto-foto yang menarik di sana.

"Hazawa-san. Kamu lapar?" tanya Sayo, "Aku dengar dari temanku di sini ada restoran soba yang enak dengan harga yang bersahabat. Mau makan du-"

Kruuuuuk.

Wajah Sayo seketika juga memerah.

Tsugumi tertawa lepas.

"Itu 'sih Sayo-san yang lapar!"

"Ya-yang penting ayo kita makan. Tidak baik makan sekali saja. Lagipula tadi siang 'kan hanya makan kue saja."

Sayo menginjak gas. Mobil tersebut langsung melesat menuju dekat stasiun Chino yang terletak sebelum Kamisuwa dari arah Tateshina. Sembari berkendara, Sayo menyalakan pemutar musik dan menuju bagian radio.

"Ah, lagu temanku."

Radio tersebut memutar lagu milik Yukina bertajuk Kiseki. Sekarang lagunya berada di reff pertama. Baitnya sudah terlewat.

_You and I, we'll keep moving forward_

_Even if we let go of the grasps on each other's hands_

_We have a bond between us that will never end_

"Suara Minato-san indah ya."

"Kamu tahu dirinya?"

"Yup! Ia benar-benar sedang naik daun! Temanku suka musik rock. Kadang ia membicarakannya ketika kami makan siang bersama. Ia bahkan masuk ke majalah-majalah populer!"

Mobil tersebut tetap melaju di antara pepohonan rindang di sekeliling jalan ditemani klip lagu milik Yukina yang terputar lewat radio. Beberapa kali Sayo bersenandung mengikuti lagu yang sedang terputar di radio. Di sebelahnya, tanpa Sayo sadari, Tsugumi tersenyum.

"Sayo-san."

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih atas hari ini. Aku senang dapat menikmati hari ini bersamamu."

Senyum simpul keluar dari wajah Sayo. "Aku juga. Terima kasih telah membantu pekerjaanku, Hazawa-san. Tanpamu, folderku akan monoton."

Setelah tiga puluh menit berkendara, mereka tiba di restoran tujuan. Baru saja menginjakkan kaki ke dalam restoran, wangi masakan pun tercium, membuat perut Sayo semakin keroncongan karena dari pagi hanya makan sedikit. _Tamago-kake gohan_ yang ia buat pagi tadi pun hanya ia beri potongan rumput laut dan sedikit wijen karena dirinya tidak pandai memasak.

Sayo dan Tsugumi memilih tempat duduk yang tepat di samping jendela. Sang pelayan lalu memberikan mereka buku menu. Harganya benar terjangkau. Bahkan, 500 yen pun bisa kenyang.

"Hazawa-san, kamu ingin yang mana?"

"Hmm... Kalau begitu aku pesan _kare-tsuke soba_."

Sayo membolak-balikkan halaman menu. Banyak sekali hidangan soba yang tersedia. Ada juga menu nasi, udon, dan ramen di halaman belakang. Namun selagi dirinya di Nagano, kenapa tidak pesan mie berbahan dasar gandum itu saja?

"Satu _kitsune soba_."

Pelayan tersebut pergi mengantar kertas pesanan itu ke dapur. Sayo menyeruput air dingin yang sudah disediakan gratis oleh restoran. Diam-diam, matanya tertuju kepada gadis yang sekarang duduk di depannya.

Ia menyukainya. Sayo menyukai gadis di depan ini, Tsugumi Hazawa. Anak dari pemilik Kafe Hazawa.

Tapi apa terdengar sedikit tabu untuk menyukai anak berumur jauh di bawahnya itu? Bagaimanapun juga, Tsugumi belum lulus SMA.

Tsugumi saat ini berada di tahun kedua, dan beberapa tahun lagi Sayo sudah kepala tiga.

Sayo tidak paham lagi jalan pikirannya.

"Sayo-san, saat tadi kamu membereskan kameramu sebelum pulang dari Tateshina, aku memotret ini dengan kamera ponselku."

Sayo menoleh ke layar ponsel milik Tsugumi. Terlihat beberapa kawanan rusa yang berada di bawah di rindangnya pepohonan gunung di Tateshina. Ada yang sedang makan rumput, ada juga yang -entah kenapa- tampak menoleh tepat ke arah kamera. "Bukankah mereka lucu?"

Sayo mengangguk. Tateshina berada di samping gunung. Tidak heran bila di sana banyak rusa liar.

"Dan aku baru ingat sesuatu!"

"Ada apa?"

"Sebentar lagi tanggal lima belas agustus, 'kan?"

15 Agustus. Festival Kembang Api Danau Suwa, festival kembang api terbesar di seantero Jepang. Pada hari itu, warna-warni indah dari mekarnya kembang api menutup hitamnya langit malam di Suwa dan sekitarnya selama dua jam. Festival itu selalu dimulai pukul tujuh malam dan berbagai jenis kembang api akan terus menerus dilontarkan ke angkasa tanpa henti selama dua jam.

"Maksudmu festival kembang api itu?"

"Betul! Sayo-san tertarik?"

"Iya. Aku bisa mendapat foto-foto yang indah pada hari itu."

"Kalau begitu..." jeda Tsugumi, "Mau ikut bersamaku? Aku ada tempat menarik untuk melihat kembang api tanpa takut berdesakan dengan orang-orang di Taman Kohan. Sayo-san pasti tahu tempatnya."

"Boleh," jawabnya, "Oh ya, aku akan berada di area festival sekitar pukul setengah lima sore. Aku ingin berjalan-jalan mengambil foto di berbagai stand dulu. Kita nanti bertemu di area festival saja."

"Yup! Kalau begitu nanti kita bertemu di sana pukul lima sore."

Sayo ingin menghabiskan hari-harinya di Suwa sebaik mungkin. Ia sadar bahwa waktunya sebentar lagi habis dan harus kembali ke Tokyo. Dirinya sudah di Suwa selama empat bulan. Kontrak sewa apartemennya akan habis tiga hari setelah festival itu. Tepat sekali, bukan?

Bahkan, ia akan mulai membereskan apartemennya sesaat setelah ia mengantar Tsugumi pulang dan mengembalikan mobil pinjamannya ke rental.

Sayo belum memberitahukan hal ini ke Tsugumi, sayangnya.

"Satu _kitsune soba_ dan _kare-tsuke soba_nya. Silakan dinikmati."

Dua mangkuk berisi soba diletakkan di depan kedua insan. Daripada memikirkan tentang kepulangannya ke Tokyo, lebih baik santap dulu hidangan ini, batinnya.

* * *

Selama seharian penuh, Sayo hanya membereskan apartemennya yang kecil itu. Karena hanya menyewa selama beberapa bulan, barang-barang yang ia bawa dari apartemennya di Tokyo tidak banyak. Paling tidak, barang penting yang ia bawa dari Tokyo adalah kamera DSLR nya yang menempel dengannya. Sisa barang-barang lain adalah barang-barang yang memang sudah disediakan sang pemilik apartemen kepadanya.

Keesokan harinya, Sayo pergi menuju Taman Kohan untuk kembali mengambil foto-foto aktivitas festival sembari menunggu Tsugumi datang. Banyak hal yang dapat dilakukan di sana, mulai dari galeri menembak hingga _goldfish scooping_. Orang-orang memadati taman kota untuk menikmati stand-stand permainan serta jajanan khas musim panas seperti _kakigori_.

Pukul lima kurang, ponsel Sayo berdering. Sayo mematikan kameranya, menutup lensanya, dan mengangkat telepon masuk itu.

"_Hai, Sayo-san!"_

"Halo. Hazawa-san, di mana?"

"_Sayo-san, tolong menoleh ke belakang."_

"Eh?"

Sayo menoleh ke belakang. Tsugumi sedari tadi berada tidak jauh darinya.

Lebih tepatnya, ia berada di belakangnya.

Sayo kehabisan kata-kata. Tangannya yang sedang memegang ponsel terkulai lemas. Tsugumi mengenakan yukata merah dengan motif bunga. Rambutnya ia hias dengan hiasan bunga yang menempel di sisi kiri, memberikan kesan serasi dengan yukata yang ia kenakan untuk hari ini.

"Sayo-san, bagaimana dengan yukataku hari ini?" tanyanya seraya tersenyum simpul. Sayo sangat, sangat berharap Tsugumi tidak dapat melihat rona merah yang timbul di pipinya saat ini.

"Y-yukatanya sangat cocok di dirimu."

"Benar begitu? Terima kasih, Sayo-san! Temanku membantu memilihnya untukku."

Sayo dan Tsugumi mulai berjalan mengitari berbagai stand di Taman Kohan. Sesekali, mereka berhenti untuk sekadar membeli jajanan atau bermain mainan tradisional.

"Wah Sayo-san jago menembak!"

Mereka sedang berada di galeri menembak. Sayo tanpa segan langsung merogoh kocek untuk bermain di sana. Dengan lihai, ia menembak hadiah dengan poin-poin besar.

CTAK!

Peluru terakhir mengenai sebuah boneka lumba-lumba yang berada di sudut yang sulit dijangkau. Boneka tersebut jatuh. Sayo boleh membawa pulang boneka tersebut, tapi...

"Hazawa-san, ini. Aku memberikan bonekanya kepadamu."

Ia justru memberi boneka itu kepada Tsugumi.

"Lumba-lumba! Terima kasih, Sayo-san! Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?"

"Anggap saja hadiah terima kasihku."

Selesai menembak, mereka kembali berjalan-jalan. Bermain _senbonhiki, ring toss, goldfish scooping,_ hingga membeli _kakigori_ serta permen apel bersama-sama. Mereka mencoba agar hari ini dapat dikenang dengan baik, terlebih lagi bagi Sayo. Ia tidak mau melewatkan momen ini begitu saja dan biasa-biasa saja. Ia ingin mengenangnya dengan baik.

"Sayo-san, sekarang sudah pukul enam. Ayo ke tempat yang kumaksud."

Sayo sedikit mengangkat alisnya. "Tapi ini masih pukul enam. Apa sedikit terburu-buru?"

"Taman Tateishi. Kita akan ke sana."

"Taman Tateishi? Taman yang ada di bukit itu? Tidak kejauhan?"

"Tidak!"

Sayo menghela napas. Jaraknya hampir tiga kilometer jauhnya dari tempatnya berpijak sekarang. Belum lagi, jalannya menanjak karena berada di atas bukit. Tapi, sejujurnya ia sulit menolak ajakan Tsugumi. Dan di sisi lain, sepertinya Taman Tateishi memiliki pemandangan yang bagus. Satu kota dapat terlihat jelas di sana.

"Aku mengikutimu saja."

"Oke! Ayo kita ke sana sebelum kembang api dimulai!"

Tsugumi memegang tangan Sayo, lalu mulai menariknya keluar dari lautan manusia di Taman Kohan. Langkah mereka dipercepat. Mereka berpacu dalam waktu. Tsugumi melewati jalur-jalur kecil khusus pejalan kaki -yang Sayo tidak terlalu tahu- agar mudah menggapai taman tersebut tanpa perlu berputar-putar di jalan utama.

"Hah... Hah... Hazawa-san, apa kamu tidak merasa lelah?"

Masih dapat tersenyum, Tsugumi berkata "Sama sekali tidak, 'kok. Sedikit lagi! Bertahanlah, Sayo-san!"

Tenaga seorang dewasa berumur 24 tahun berbanding terbalik dengan seorang gadis SMA berumur 16 tahun. Sayo sudah mulai lelah, sementara Tsugumi masih saja semangat mendaki bukit yang berada sedikit jauh dari Kamisuwa dengan keadaan menggunakan yukata dan sekarang musim panas. Mendaki selama empat puluh lima menit lamanya sangat terasa baginya. Ia terbiasa di kota metropolitan, di mana segalanya sudah modern. Eskalator dan lift tersebar di mana-mana. Pejalan kaki tinggal menikmati fasilitas yang ada, berbeda sekali dengan kota kecil yang berada di tengah Pulau Honshu ini.

"Ya, ini dia Taman Tateishi!"

Sayo sangat bersyukur akhirnya tiba di tujuan setelah berjuang berjalan dari Taman Kohan. Ia melirik ke jam tangannya dan jarum panjang telah menunjuk ke angka lima puluh lima. Pas sekali.

Taman Kohan terlihat mengecil dari sini. Namun, langit terlihat membentang sangat luas. Jarak pandang melebar. Hanya sedikit orang di sini. Kemungkinan besar mereka yang di sini adalah penduduk yang tinggal di sekitar Taman Tateishi. Karena bagus, Sayo segera mengeluarkan kameranya, lalu mengambil beberapa potret kota dari atas. Sementara itu, Tsugumi pergi ke mesin penjual otomatis dan membeli dua minum. Ia mendekat ke gadis bertubuh sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, kemudian dengan iseng menempelkan botol minum yang dingin itu ke pipi Sayo.

"W-wah?!"

"Ahaha!"

Sayo sedikit tersentak ketika tiba-tiba merasa pipinya dingin. Tsugumi lalu menyodorkannya minum. Ia berkata bahwa karena Sayo sedang sibuk memotret kota dan lupa minum, ia membelikannya sebotol _ocha_ dingin dari mesin penjual otomatis. Mereka menuju ke pagar pembatas dan melihat ke angkasa. Kata Tsugumi, tiga puluh detik lagi kembang api pertama akan ditembakkan.

"Hazawa-san. Boleh aku jujur?"

"Hm?" sahut Tsugumi seraya minum.

"Aku... sebentar lagi pulang ke Tokyo. Aku hanya menetap sementara di Suwa karena fotografi. Aku bersyukur dapat mengenalmu."

"Aku tahu kok."

Sayo memasang wajah heran. "Bagaimana… kamu tahu?"

"Sayo-san terlihat terburu-buru sekali. Aku tahu pasti ada yang tidak beres," ujarnya, "Aku juga bersyukur telah mengenalmu, Sayo-san. Terima kasih telah menjadi bagian hidupku."

Mereka saling menatap satu dengan lain. Suara letusan mulai memenuhi Suwa. Langit berubah menjadi warna-warni indah. Mereka menari-nari di angkasa, di samping sang ratu malam yang terlihat ikut menjadi bagian dari festival.

"Hazawa-san."

"Sayo-san!"

"Eh?"

Keduanya terdiam. Beberapa saat kemudian, tertawa kecil keluar dari mulut mereka.

"Sayo-san, semenjak aku mengenalmu, rasanya hatiku... seperti ada yang mengganjal. Aku ingin mengeluarkannya, tapi aku... aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Sayo-san itu orang yang keren. Sayo-san juga pekerja keras. Aku hanya gadis biasa. Kita mungkin hanya mengenal sebatas pelayan dan pembeli tapi..."

"Hazawa-san, mengapa kamu berpikir kalau kamu hanya gadis yang biasa-biasa saja?"

Kembang api masih menari-nari tanpa henti di angkasa. Waktu seakan berhenti bagi Sayo. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Jika Tsugumi berada benar-benar dekat dengan Sayo, ia mungkin dapat mendengar betapa cepat degupan jantungnya saat ini.

"Aku jatuh kepadamu, Hazawa-san. Bagaimana mungkin Hazawa-san seorang yang biasa-biasa saja ketika kamu berhasil membuat jantungku berdegup? Aku... Aku tidak seharusnya berkata seperti ini, 'kan? Jarak umur kita terlampau ja-"

Tsugumi tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan Sayo dengan kedua tangannya. Ia melempar senyum kepada Sayo. Senyum khas seorang Tsugumi Hazawa.

"Sayo-san, selama bersamamu, aku tidak peduli jika dirimu jauh lebih tua lima, enam, bahkan sepuluh tahun pun tidak apa-apa. Aku juga menyukaimu, Sayo-san."

Sayo menjawab senyuman Tsugumi, sang gadis biasa, yang memikat hatinya sepenuhnya. Selama dirinya hidup, tidak ada orang lain selain Tsugumi yang membuat hatinya bak sebuah padang bunga luas tanpa ujung. Mereka lalu mendekatkan wajahnya masing-masing dan bibir mereka saling bertemu di bawah langit yang menyala-nyala, di bawah kembang yang saling bermekaran dengan indah di atas Suwa.

* * *

"Hazawa-san, selamat siang."

"Selamat siang, Sayo-san! Siap berangkat?"

"Tentu saja. Oh ya, aku membawa mobil ke Suwa. Akhirnya aku dapat mencicil pembayarannya setelah menabung beberapa waktu."

Tsugumi masuk ke dalam sedan bercat hitam metalik milik Sayo. Sayo menginjak gas, kemudian pergi menuju sebuah tempat baru yang ia belum pernah coba sebelumnya. Selama di perjalanan, Tsugumi berbagi cerita mengenai teman-temannya, dan Sayo juga berbagi cerita mengenai Tokyo dan isinya. Setahun lamanya mereka tidak bertemu, pada akhirnya Sayo memiliki waktu luang untuk berkunjung kembali ke Suwa. Ia merindukan Tsugumi. Ketika ia berada di Tokyo, dirinya hanya bisa melakukan panggilan video kepada Tsugumi, bertelepon biasa, atau hanya sekadar berbagi pesan singkat.

"—lalu Moca-chan memborong semua isi Toko Roti Yamabuki demi mengejar poin untuk kartunya! Kami semua tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatnya."

"Temanmu benar-benar suka roti ya..."

Tsugumi tertawa kecil. "Moca-chan adalah Moca-chan. Kalau Moca-chan tidak makan roti, namanya bukan Moca-chan."

Mobil tersebut masih melesat melewati pegunungan. Lalu, Sayo mengemudikannya hingga pada akhirnya keluar dari terowongan. Perjalanan mereka memakan waktu hampir dua jam, tetapi tidak terasa tujuan sudah di depan mata.

"Akhirnya sampai juga."

Hakuba Iwatake. Tempat ini sebenarnya lebih cocok dikunjungi saat musim salju karena sejatinya Hakuba Iwatake adalah_ ski-resort_. Namun ketika musim panas mulai menyentuh Hakuba, seketika lokasi ski tersebut tersulap menjadi warna-warni padang bunga lily.

Untuk menuju ke padang bunga lily, mereka berdua harus membeli tiket terlebih dahulu. Lalu, mereka naik gondola hingga ke bukit teratas. Dari atas gondola, lahan ski sudah berubah menjadi penuh dengan warna-warna cerah yang berasal dari padang bunga tersebut. Tiba di bagian teratas, mereka disambut oleh luasnya padang bunga lily tersebut.

"Seperti biasa," ucap Sayo sembari membidik lewat _viewfinder_, "Hazawa-san, ikuti aba-abaku ya."

3... 2... 1...

Klik. Klik. Klik.

Bunyi _shutter_ terdengar beberapa kali, memotret Tsugumi yang tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera dengan topi _floppy straw_ serta terusan berwarna putih cerah di antara bunga-bunga musim panas yang bermekaran.

* * *

**Omake**

"Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang, Sayo-san! Kamu pasti lelah. Aku sedang memasak untuk makan malam. Ayo bersih-bersih terlebih dulu."

Sayo mengangguk mendengar suruhan sang gadis yang sudah ia pacari selama dua tahun sembari membuka dan menaruh pantofelnya di rak sepatu.

"Apa makan malam hari ini, Hazawa-san?" tanyanya sembari membuka kamar dan menaruh tas kameranya di meja kerja.

"_Hamburg Steak_ dengan kentang goreng favoritmu. Lalu... Sayo-san, " Tsugumi menghela napas sembari membalik daging di teflon, "Kita sudah berpacaran selama dua tahun hingga tinggal bersama karena aku masuk sekolah kuliner di Tokyo dan... Sayo-san masih memanggilku dengan nama keluarga?"

Wajah Sayo seketika juga menjadi semerah tomat. "A-ahem, anu... uh... Tsu-Tsugumi...san."

"Ahaha! Sayo-san lucu! Ini salah satu yang kusuka darimu, Sayo-san!" tawa Tsugumi mendengar reaksi Sayo seraya menaruh _steak_ yang sudah kecokelatan di atas piring.

.

.

.

"Tsugumi-san!"

* * *

Please visit Suwa

Scenerynya gud sangat


End file.
